1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system intended to be operated as entertainment in correspondence with music.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are presently being marketed software for musical arcade game machines and games for use at home, in which music is performed as BGM (Back Ground Music), timings of multiple operation members of an input device in correspondence with the music are visually displayed to a player, and the player operates the input device in correspondence with the displayed timings, enabling the player to enjoy playing music and dancing (e.g. xe2x80x9cBeat Maniaxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDance Dance Revolutionxe2x80x9d, products manufactured and marketed by Konami Corporation).
In musical games of this type, timing data defines the relationship between the control procedure of the input device (i.e. the timing of the operations of the various operation members) and the performance position of the music, and is set in advance and stored in a memory medium. During the game (during a performance of a musical piece), an operation timing of the input device is displayed on a monitor based on the timing data. Furthermore, the outcome of the game is evaluated based on the deviation between the operation timings defined by the timing data and the control actually carried out by the player, the player achieving a higher evaluation for a smaller deviation.
In the musical game described above, the content of the control defined by the timing data greatly affects the degree of difficulty of the game, and the sensation of play. For example, the greater the number of controls displayed during a fixed period of time, the higher the level of difficulty of the game. Furthermore, even when the number of operations remains the same, if the number of operation members specified as controlled objects increases, or the frequency with which the controlled objects are changed increases, the level of difficulty of the game will be higher, and the player will be able to enjoy a higher level of musical performance and dance. Moreover, since the control procedure of the input device is set in correspondence with the music, preferences regarding the control procedure vary widely in the same way that musical preferences vary widely.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a musical game system and a memory medium thereof capable of providing a play environment to fit the tastes of the player, and an appropriate memory medium for the same.
The present invention will be explained below. To facilitate understanding of the present invention, reference symbols from the accompanying drawings are mentioned in brackets, but the constitution of the present invention is not limited to those shown in the drawings.
A first aspect of the game system of the present invention comprises an input device (112) having multiple operation members, for outputting signals in correspondence with the operation state of the operation members; memory devices (7, 103, 4) in which are stored music data for reproducing predetermined tunes, and timing data, provided in correspondence with the music data, for defining operation timings of the operation members of the input device; music reproduction devices (101, 106, 108) for reproducing the predetermined tunes based on the music data stored in the memory device; and operation guide devices (101, 104) for displaying operation guide screens (202L, 202R) to lead a player to operate timings relating to each of the operation members of the input device on a predetermined display device (109), based on the timing data stored in the memory device; a mode selection device (101) for selecting one of multiple modes comprising an edit mode for editing the timing data, in correspondence with a command given by the player via the input device; edit window display devices (101, 104) for displaying an edit window (231), having a display region corresponding to a part of the predetermined tune, on a screen of the display device in correspondence with information representing a position in the tune, when the edit mode has been selected; a scrolling device (101) for scrolling in a predetermined direction through at least one part of an image displayed in the edit window, so that the position of an editing target set within the display range of the edit window moves toward the head or end of the tune, in correspondence with a scrolling operation to the input device; and an edit executing device (101) for arranging timing marks (204F, 204B, 204L, 204R) representing an operation timings of operation members at the edit object position in the edit window in correspondence with a predetermined mark arrangement operation to the input device, and updating timing data (D45) during editing so that a position during the tune corresponding to the edit object position is defined as the operation timing of the control member provided in correspondence with the mark arrangement operation.
According to this invention, the player can provide the timing marks in positions of his own choice in the edit window, and thereby edit the timing data as he or she wishes, by using the input device to scroll and provide the marks. When the game is played using the edited timing data, a play environment can be realized which is closer to the player""s tastes.
A second aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the first aspect, wherein, when a position during the tune corresponding to the edit object position is already defined as the operation timing of the control member provided in correspondence with the mark arrangement operation, the edit executing device updates the timing data during editing by deleting the operation timing, and deletes a timing mark corresponding to the deleted operation timing from the edit window, in correspondence with a predetermined mark arrangement operation to the input device.
Therefore, it is easy for the player to edit the timing data as he or she wishes by deleting timing data in the edit window.
A third aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the first and second aspects, wherein the edit executing device gives the player an opportunity to select either a new edit mode for newly editing timing data from a state where the operation timing is not defined, or a revise mode for editing the timing data based on existing timing data, and, when the revise edit mode has been selected, the edit executing device displays timing marks corresponding to the operation timings, out of the operation timings of the operation members defined by existing timing data selected as the edit object, in the display range in the edit window while maintaining their temporal procedure.
Therefore, the player is able to create timing data from scratch, and to revise existing timing data to suit his or her tastes. Consequently, editing can be more freely carried out.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to one of the first to third aspects, wherein the scrolling device scrolls through the timing marks in the predetermined direction. Consequently, the player can scroll through the timing marks and retrieve a desired position in at tune onto the edit window, making editing easier and more efficient.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to one of the first to fourth aspects, wherein the timing data (D45) comprises a collection of information for dividing each of a plurality of bars forming the predetermined tune into a predetermined number of beats, and specifying for each beat whether or not the multiple operation members should be operated; and the scrolling means scrolls at least part of an image displayed in the edit window in the predetermined direction so that the edit object position in the edit window moves toward the head or the end of the tune by a distance corresponding to one beat of the tune.
According to this invention, since the image in the edit window is scrolled at a distance corresponding to one beat of the tune, it is easy to set information relating to whether the operation members should be operated on each beat. Here, number of beats corresponds to a value X obtained when one bar is divided into a number X of units.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the fifth aspect, and further comprises a beat number setting device (101) for setting a number of beats comprising one bar of the tune in compliance with a command given by the player via the input device.
According to this invention, the number of beats of a tune can be set as the player wishes, making it possible to provide a play environment more closely matched to the tastes of the player.
A seventh aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the sixth aspect, wherein, when each bar has been divided by a maximum value M of the number of beats which can be set by the beat number setting device, the timing data D45 has a resolution capable of identifying whether each of the plurality of operation members should be operated at each divided unit, and a number of beats X which can be set by the beat number setting device is limited to M or a common divisors thereof.
Therefore, when the maximum value to which the number of beats can be set is, for example, sixteen, and the timing data has a resolution divided into sixteenths of a bar, only sixteen beats, or a common divisors thereof, being eight, four, two, and one beat, can be set. Since the maximum number of beats M is an integral multiple of the number of beats X actually set, when the number of beats specified is less than the maximum number of beats M, the timing data corresponding to the set number of beats X can be obtained simply by excluding timing data at irregular intervals in correspondence with the ratio between the maximum number of beats M and the actual number of beats X. Consequently, since it is not necessary to provide other timing data for each number of beats, the capacity of the memory device is not wasted.
An eighth aspect of the. invention provides a game system according to the sixth and seventh aspects, and further comprises a beat number information memory device (101) for storing information for identifying the set number of beats in the memory device in correspondence with the timing data. According to this invention, by referring to information relating to the number of beats that has been set, the game system is able to identify how many beats of data per bar the timing data should be treated as. In accordance with the result of this identification, it is possible to control evaluations of reading the timing data, displaying timing marks based on the timing data, and the player""s performance.
A ninth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the sixth to the eighth aspects, wherein the edit executing device refers to the set number of beats, and extracts information to be displayed in the edit window as the timing mark from information of each beat defined by the timing data.
According to this invention, all or some of the operation timings, defined by the timing data after referring to the set number of beats, can be displayed as timing marks in the edit window.
A tenth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the first aspect, further comprising a test device (101) for executing a test play in which timing marks, corresponding to operation timings of the operation members contained between the start position and end position of a test play range set in at least part of the timing data (D45) during editing, are displayed in the edit window and scrolled in a predetermined direction.
According to this invention, the player can confirm the state of the timing data presently being edited by executing a test play. Therefore, the workability of the editing operation is improved.
An eleventh aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the tenth aspect, wherein the test device uses the music reproduction device to reproduce a range corresponding to the test play range of a tune in correspondence with the timing data, and scrolls through the timing marks at a speed in accordance with the tempo of the reproduced music.
According to this invention, when a test play is executed, music corresponding to the test play range is reproduced, and the timing marks are scrolled in synchronism with the music. Therefore, the player can confirm the workmanship of the timing data more closely resembling in actual play.
A twelfth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the tenth and eleventh aspects, and further comprises a real time edit executing device (101) for arranging timing marks for displaying operation timings of operation members provided in correspondence with a mark arrangement operation, performed by the player using the input device while the test play is being executed, in the edit window at a position corresponding to the time at which the mark arrangement operation was performed, and updating the timing data during editing so that the position of in a tune corresponding to the time at which the mark arrangement operation was performed is defined as the operation timing of the control member corresponding to the mark arrangement operation.
According to this invention, when the player wishes to add a timing mark while the timing marks are being scrolled in the test play, he or she can add a timing mark at a position of his or her choice by performing a mark arrangement operation using the input device, and reflect the addition of that timing mark on the timing data during editing. Therefore, the timing data can be edited in a manner closely resembling actual play, improving the editing efficiency.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the first aspect, further comprising an area setting device (101) for setting a predetermined area processing target range (234) in the timing data, in correspondence with a predetermined area setting operation specified by the input device; and an area processing executor (101) for executing area processing so as to perform blanket area processing to all the operation timings of the operation members included in the area processing target range, when a predetermined area processing execution operation has been specified by the input device.
According to this invention, by deleting the operation timings in the area processing target range in a single operation, and executing processing to copy or shift the operation timings to another position as area processing, timing data can be edited more efficiently comparing with the case where the operation timings are added or deleted one by one.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the thirteenth aspect, wherein the area processing at least comprises either acquiring all the operation timings in the area processing target range, or a blanket deletion of the operation timings in the area processing target range from the timing data.
According to this invention, as explained in the thirteenth aspect, all the operation timings in the area processing target range can be acquired, the acquired operation timings can be copied to other places in a tune, moved to other places, or the operation timings in the area processing target range can be deleted in a single operation, thereby increasing the efficiency of the editing.
A fifteenth aspect of the invention provides a game system according to the fourteenth aspect, wherein the area processing executor is capable of updating a specific portion of the timing data outside the area processing target range, based on the acquired operation timings.
According to this invention, the distribution of the operation timings in the area processing target range can be reflected in specific portions other than the area processing target range, further increasing the editing efficiency.
The sixteenth aspect of the invention provides a computer-readable memory medium (7) for storing a program for executing a predetermined game based on music data for reproducing a predetermined tune, and on timing data defining operation timings of operation members of an input device (112) provided in correspondence with the music data, comprising a music reproduction device for reproducing the predetermined tune based on the music data; an operation guide device for displaying an operation guide screen (202L, 202R) specifying operation timings relating to the operation members of the input device to a player on a predetermined display device (109), based on the timing data; a mode selection device for selecting one of multiple modes comprising an edit mode for editing the timing data, in correspondence with a command given by the player via the input device; an edit window display device for displaying an edit window (231) having a display region corresponding to a part of the predetermined tune on a screen of the display device in correspondence with information representing a position in the tune, when the edit mode has been selected; a scrolling device for scrolling in a predetermined direction through at least one part of an image displayed in the edit window, so that the position of an editing target set within the display range of the edit window moves toward the head or end of the tune, in correspondence with a scrolling operation to the input device; and an edit executing device for arranging timing marks (204F, 204B, 204L, 204R) for showing a operation timing of a control member at the edit object position in the edit window in correspondence with a predetermined mark arrangement operation to the input device, and updating the timing data during editing so that a position during the tune corresponding to the edit object position is defined as the operation timing of the control member provided in correspondence with the mark arrangement operation.
According to this invention, a program stored in the memory medium can be read by a computer to form the game system of the first aspect.
The seventeenth aspect of the invention provides the computer-readable memory medium according to the sixteen aspect, wherein the program makes the computer further function as a test device for executing a test play in which timing marks, corresponding to operation timings of the operation members contained between the start position and end position of a test play range set in at least part of the timing data during editing, are displayed in the edit window and scrolled in a predetermined direction.
According to this invention, a program stored in the memory medium can be read by a computer to form the game system of the tenth aspect.
The eighteenth aspect of the invention provides the computer-readable memory medium according to the sixteenth aspect, wherein the program makes the computer further function as an area setting device for setting a predetermined area processing target range (234) in the timing data, in correspondence with a predetermined area setting operation specified by the input device; and an area processing executor for executing a blanket area processing to all the operation timings of the operation members in the area processing target range, when a predetermined area processing execution operation has been specified by the input device.
According to this invention, a program stored in the memory medium can be read by a computer to form the game system of the thirteenth aspect.
In the invention according to the aspects described above, the memory device or memory medium comprises various types of memory medium, such as a semiconductor memory, a magnetic memory medium, an optical memory medium, and a photomagnetic memory medium or the like, or can comprise a logically single-unit memory device by combining various types of memory medium, such as a semiconductor memory, a magnetic memory medium, an optical memory medium, and a photomagnetic memory medium. Editing of timing data comprises creating new data, and creating new data by revising existing data.